The Empire
by Lion warrior
Summary: The warriors learn about the rise of the Kings Empire that's threatening their very existence, and it doesn't help that Po is questioning himself. In the midst of this threatening battle, a timely kind friend comes but some warrior of the Jade Palace is gone. Will the warriors be able to defeat this empire, or is the empire their least worries?
1. Chapter 1

**The Empire**

**I don't own KFP**

* * *

><p>"OW! That hurts!" Po cried as Mantis tried to practically stabbed an acme puncture needle, "Really guys, I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken up. Nothing a bowl of soup won't cure."<p>

"Are you sure Po? You did take a very big hit from Tigress," Viper asked concerned and also looking accusingly at Tigress.

"What? I said sorry," Tigress said defensively. Po smiled.

"Really, I don't see why you guys are going through all this trouble to heal me. I've been through worse," Po argued.

"Still, we have to make sure that you're okay," Crane said. Then Master Shifu strolled in, leaning on his cane.

"Ah, I see that you're recovering from your spar with Master Tigress, Po," Shifu said looking accusingly at Tigress.

"I said I was sorry!" Tigress repeated.

"Anyways, what's wrong Master Shifu. You seem very distraught," Po commented. Shifu was quiet for a moment.

"We've recovered some information from the eastern side of China. A rising empire is coming to west side. No one knows about this "Kings Empire" because it seems that anyone who goes into the boundaries of the empire never comes out. Several villages have gone missing. Many warriors have gone missing too. When they enter, they don't come out. It's said that the guardians of the empire are able to protect them from anyone that tries to get in," Shifu explained.

"What do you want us to do?" Crane asked.

"Nothing yet. We can't blindly go into something that seems to eat up warriors. We'll have to watch what happens. The weirdest thing is the superintendent's is the one most worried. He was very scared and worried when I went there to get our permit," Shifu said wondering.

"One thing's for sure," Po said as he stood up from his acme puncture torture, "Something's going."

* * *

><p>The towering building stood over the aquatic city. Gongmen city in all its splendor. One person stood on top this massive tower. Many would think it was the ghost of Shen, but that wasn't the case. It was some other shadow, overlooking his work. All his troops were in place and everything was going more smoothly than he expected. This is where the Kings Empire had stretched its borders, approximately five days from the Valley of Peace. King, that was the person's name. He was the king and his name was King. It was very interesting.<p>

"King, come on, we need to talk," Shouted a voice from inside. The young wolf was called by his younger brother, Zing. King was the eldest of the four brothers.

"Coming," King replied as he climbed into the window of the Gongmen Tower. Long gone were the rulers that were placed here to rule the city. King made sure to put them to good use. King smiled a little at the thought.

"KING! Get your kingly butt in here!" Said his brother Zing. The wolf rolled his eyes. King raced to the room with all his three brothers and several generals differing in animal kinds. King was also the tallest, and his brother Zing was also tall like him, though he was the youngest. Their other brothers were different in contrast. Ling was a lighter shade of grey and Bing was the darkest shade of the whole group. Yet they were blood brothers, born of the same father and mother who were long dead.

"So what's wrong?" King asked. One of the general, a ram, laid big map of China. King could immediately see that the big red area was the Kings Empire.

"We're here. Now, that we are, in speaking terms, 'in the resting stage' of your-"

"Our," King corrected.

"Our empire, we need to look to another land. To see if we can conquer it or not," The general finished. Everyone looked at King.

"What you're basically saying is that you want me to do my spy routine to see what types of things we could use to our advantage?" King guessed. Everyone nodded, "Fine. What's our target?"

"The Valley of Peace."

"You mean the Valley of Peace with the Legendary Dragon Warrior?" The generals nodded, "Okay, I'll think about it. Everyone except my brothers may leave." Once everyone was gone, King jumped up into the air.

"I guess you're excited to test the Dragon Warrior?" Bing smiled.

"Uh Duh! I mean everywhere we've gone, we've seen warriors that people say are good. But in reality, they are torturing the people. It will be so great to see what kind of warrior this person is. And, to make it a plus, he's chosen from the universe! What more could a guy ask for?" King said excitedly.

"He may be just like everyone else. Only there to get glory and honor. You do remember that Tai-Lung came from there, right? You remember what he was like." Ling said.

"Pessimist, and we've met some people who are true warriors, and Tai-Lung's case doesn't count," King countered.

"I'll get your beggar costume," Bing said.

"Thank you, Bing. You guys know what to do. See you brothers," King said going out the door.

"Try not to get killed again!" shouted Zing.

"Will do!" King shouted from the door.

* * *

><p>Po was outside by the Sacred Peach Tree Sapling. He was eating a bowl of dumplings. He heard a sigh behind him. "What's wrong?" The person said. Po turned to see Tigress behind him.<p>

"What? What do you mean what's wrong?" Po said wiping his mouth. Tigress rolled her eyes. She pointed to the bowl of dumplings. "Oh, right."

"What's wrong panda?" Tigress repeated. Po stayed silent for a moment. Should he even say? What would she say? She probably wouldn't care, but he didn't know that.

"Um...I don't want to talk about it right now," Po said. This surprised Tigress. Po was always willing to tell people what was wrong with him. Po would never keep something so troubling to himself. So Tigress left it alone.

"Okay, but Po you know you can talk to us any time you want," Tigress said as she went down the mountain. Po sighed as she left. She wouldn't have been able to answer the question anyways. Lately, Po had been asking himself if he even deserved the privilege of being Dragon Warrior. All his friends would have probably said yes just to make him feel better. So he couldn't ask them. Po shook his head. There were more pressing matters at hand. The advancement of the Kings Empire. Who was this merciless king that struck terror into everyone? And what was Po going to do about it?

"Ha! Nothing I can't handle," Po said trying to be confident. But he still didn't feel as confident as he usually was. Maybe something will come.

**to be continued**


	2. A Timely Friend

A Timely Friend

* * *

><p>"Bandits! Bandits! Bandits are attacking the village!" Zeng came in shouting and frantic. Po and the Furious Five rushed down the mountain to confront the bandits. The battle wasn't much to talk about, it was who Po defended that made a change. One of the bandits had a cloaked man by the collar. Po quickly disposed of him.<p>

"Are you okay, sir?" Po asked the hooded figure.

"I'm fine. Thank you very much sir." The mysterious man replied. When the bandits were done, the cloaked man went to Po again. "Thank you kind sir for saving me."

"It's the least I could do," Po replied humbly.

"Other than eating us out of house and home," Monkey murmured to Crane and Mantis. Tigress and Viper smacked the three up side head. Po didn't take notice but the cloaked man did.

"And these others? Who are they?" the cloaked man asked.

"We are the Furious Five and this is Po the Dragon Warrior," Crane explained. The cloaked man seemed very shocked. He took down his hood and got a better look at Po. Everyone now could see that he was a teenage wolf.

"You're the Dragon Warrior?!" The wolf said amazed.

"He is. Really," Mantis said.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either," Tigress added. Po glared at the two.

"This is going to be interesting," the wolf said out loud, "My name is King. It's nice to meet all of you." Monkey whispered to Mantis.

"His name is King?" He said.

"Yes, I know that the name is strange. My father seemed to know what I would be before he died. Well, I am king of my own household anyways," King explained. Monkey and Mantis were silent.

"Where are you from? You're obviously not from the Valley of Peace. No one goes around in a cloak unless they want to get robbed around here," Po said.

"That's good to know. I'll remember that in my stay here," King smiled, "This is going to be interesting." He thought to himself. "I was wondering," King said out loud, "where I could get something to eat." Po's ears perked up.

"You can get some noodles at my father's shop. He makes the greatest noodles you'll ever eat," Po and King went to Mr. Ping's shop while the Furious Five went back up the mountain.

"So where do you come from?" Po asked when they sat down to eat.

"Oh, I come from Kashi City. I've been traveling ever since my father died," King explained.

"Oh, so where are you staying?" Po asked as his father gave them their food. King was silent for a moment. He hadn't thought about it.

"Um...I don't know actually. I usually just stay outside and-"

"What?! That's unacceptable. You can stay in my room. Right dad?" Po asked.

"Sorry Po. Your uncle Curtis is already using it," Mr. Ping said sadly. Po thought for a moment.

"Well, I think I can convince Master Shifu to take you in to the Jade Palace. He'll be fine with it."

* * *

><p>"I'm not really fine with this, Po," Master Shifu said rubbing his chin.<p>

"Come on, Master Shifu. He has nowhere to go and no one has room. He'll just stay with me. I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," Po pleaded. Shifu sighed.

"This place is starting to become a poor people's center," Shifu muttered lowly, "Alright, he can stay, but you have to make sure that he doesn't get into any trouble."

"I promise Master Shifu," King said bowing, "I will not cause any trouble while I'm here." Shifu nodded and then walked away. Po was excited.

"Alright, now what do you do for fun?" Po asked. King was a little shocked. The amazing Dragon Warrior asking what he did for "fun".

"Um...well. I do practice of my fighting. For fun I usually hang out with my brothers," King said as they walked down to the barracks.

"You have brothers? Why aren't they with you?" Po questioned. King smiled. There were a LOT of reasons why they weren't with him. Partly because they, all in one room, would probably get into trouble with some bandits.

"They are doing something at our temporary house. We kind of travel to see the rest of China," King explained.

"Oh. You said you did some fighting. Like what?" Po asked. They across the kitchen with Crane, Mantis, and Monkey. As they passed, King heard Mantis whisper to the others.

"All hail the king." King's face stiffened with a bit of annoyance. So much for good kind warriors.

"King!" Po called.

"Huh?"

"I said what kind of fighting do you do?" Po repeated.

"Oh, I do some sword and hand to hand fighting. It's pretty novice," King replied. Po was different. He had a lot of questions and he made sure that King was invited. They went into the Training Hall, where Tigress was practicing, "Where's Master Viper?"

"Oh, she's probably buying some clothes. Let me get her for you," Before King could say anything, Po was out the room. King turned around to see Tigress standing menacingly in front of him.

"Hehehe, hi," King said sheepishly.

"Hello," Tigress said sternly, "I guess Po convinced Shifu to let you stay here?" King nodded. "Then let's get something straight here. We are Kung fu warriors that protect the valley. If you make so much as a thought of trouble, I will make you feel like you were never born," Tigress said threateningly, "Got it?" King nodded. "Good." Tigress left the room as Po came back in.

"Well, sorry King. I couldn't find Viper," Po replied.

"It's alright. Just never leave my side again," King said very scared. Po rolled his eyes.

"Tigress did her 'don't steal anything' routine on you?" Po asked.

"That's what its called? I didn't think it had a name," King sighed, "Well Po you seem to like being the Dragon Warrior. It must be a great privilege." Po's face sank.

"Yeah, it is," Po said a little sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I...never mind. Just some cobwebs running around in my mind. Come on, it's getting late. We better get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow to get to know each other."

"Okay," King said going along with what Po said. He knew there was something that was bothering the panda, he just didn't know what.

* * *

><p>"So, we stay here and twinkle our thumbs?" Ling asked.<p>

"No, I have an idea that could go very very very wrong," Bing replied.

"Is it something that King would approve?" Zing questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," Bing said.

"I like it! Let's do it," Zing said excitedly.

"Good, now here's what we do. You know how people don't know a thing about what goes on in this empire?"

"Yeah," Zing and Ling replied.

"Well, why don't we show them what goes on in this empire?"

"Who's going to want to go into a place they have no idea of?" Ling asked. Bing smiled wickedly. "Oh...yeah this is going to be a bad idea."

"I know right? Let's do it," Ling said excitedly.

**to be continued.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**


	3. King of Surprises

King of Surprises

* * *

><p>King woke up to the awful sound of a ringing gong. He turned his head to see that Po was already out the door to greet his master. Once that was done, King shook his head trying to figure out what was it that just awoke him. "Oh, the gong? Yeah, that's the sign for us to get up to train," Po explained.<p>

"More like the signal to raise the dead," King muttered groggily, "Well, there's no way I'm going to be going back to bed after that. Might as well just get up." King stretched as he rose up to the morning sun. "So don't you have to do training now?"

"No, that gong is more or less there just to keep us on our feet," Po replied. King glared at the panda. "Yeah I know. I hate it too."

"It's almost as worse as being in the raising sun," King muttered.

"You've been to Japan?"

"Yes, and hated being the first one up before every other living being. Well, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I have to work at my father's restaurant. You want to come? It'll get you away from the cat," Po suggested. He meant Tigress.

"No, I think I'll stay here," King replied getting dressed. Po stared at him worried. "Don't worry. I won't steal anything."

"That's not what I'm worried about. If anything, Tigress and the others will try to run you out," Po said quite sadly. King was a little confused. How did he know for sure they would run him out?

"Ah don't worry. I'm not that hard to be scared," King smiled. He was telling the truth, but Po smirked.

"Yeah, like with Tigress's 'don't steal anything' routine?" Po said smugly. King shrugged.

"Trust me. I'll be fine," King said. Po stared at him for a while before fine shrugging.

"Alright, if you say so." With that he went out the door and down the hall.

"I won't run him out," Tigress said lowly leaning on the doorpost. She had heard everything that Po and King said. For some unknown reason, Po hadn't been shocked or worried.

"Somehow I don't think you'll fulfill that." Po said with an emotionless face.

"What, you don't trust me?" Tigress asked in earnest.

"Since I can't trust you that you'll trust anyone, then I can't trust you that you'll trust King," Po said perfectly. While Tigress was trying to figure out what he just said, Po went down the mountain. Just then, Monkey rushed in.

"Hey, you got to come see this. King is going to the Hall of Heroes," Monkey warned. Tigress and the primate rushed to the Hall of Heroes. There they saw that Mantis was hiding behind the pillars, spying on the wolf who was looking at a picture of Oogway.

"What is he doing?" Tigress asked Mantis.

"I don't know. He just came in looking at the picture," Mantis replied hushing Tigress. It was silent for a moment. Then King started to talk to the picture.

"I told you you couldn't do it. But you just wouldn't listen. Now you know that good people can't be made. They can only be found. But nnooo! You didn't think I was right!" King said. Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis were wondering who was talking to. "Shifu is one example. And then he trains five other?! Let's be honest, you knew that this would happen and tried to steer them the right way, but it didn't work. And you only prove my theory when you chose Po as the Dragon Warrior. It makes no sense for you to have continued with the others. But you cheated. You knew that Po would be able to teach them. I give you that. Now they have a chance to become even greater, but only if they are willing to learn." Then King was silent for a while.

"So...how long are you going to stay there?" King asked Tigress, Mantis, and Monkey, "I know you're back there." Slowly the three came out. "Interesting how you can't trust me to just look at a picture," King smiled.

"You're new here. Do you expect us to trust you on the first day?" Tigress said bluntly. King chuckled.

"No, especially not you, Stripes," King said jokingly. Tigress growled. King only smiled.

"You're not scared?" Mantis questioned amazed at the fact that King wasn't cowering in fear.

"Why should I be scare of such a kind loving person?" King said only confusing them more, especially Tigress.

"You talking about the same Tigress here? No offense," Monkey said with his hands in defense.

"You see, I know how to deal with people. And since I've been to a lot of places. And so I know how to deal with many different people," King replied. It was quiet for a while.

"Why were you talking to the picture?" Tigress asked. King's smiled disappeared.

"Oogway came to my town one time. We were great fast friends, but he said something to me that I always told him would never happen," King muttered.

"What's that?" Monkey asked. King's ears perked up. So did Tigress's.

"You heard that too?" King said to Tigress. Tigress nodded. They looked up to see wolves shooting down to the floor. The Lin Kuei!

"Hehe, it's time to finish you," Their leader said smugly. But then they saw King. "You."

"Well, well. To think I'd find you, Heilang, here of all places," King said most threateningly.

"Please King. We..we just came here to...visit the...wonderfu-"

"Lose it Heilang," King said. "You don't mind if I deal with these guys." The three shook their heads. King rushed the first wolf. The wolf tried to thrust his swords in King, but King, with just his hands, moved the swords out of his way and knocked the wolf out. The swords quickly found King's hands. Two wolves rushed him with spears. King deflected the spears with his swords and cut the wolves down. King looked around to find that Heilang was gone.

Heliang was behind one of the pillars with a deadly dart. He shot the dart, but King heard it and deflected the dart back, where it stuck Heilang killing him. King and the others stood over the lifeless husk. King sighed. "He was a good friend," King said sadly.

"He was your friend?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, before he became a criminal. Hey, can you help me with these guys?" So the three brought live wolves to Chor-gom and buried Heilang. By that time Po had come back.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Po greeted. King whispered to Tigress.

"Does Po react well to these type of things?"

"No, keep it hidden from him," Tigress replied. King nodded.

"Nothing Po. The other masters were just showing me something," King smiled along with Monkey and Mantis. Po knew something was up, but he let it go. "So Po what happens now?"

"Actually I wanted you to meet the others but I guess you already did," Po replied scratching his head. Then Shifu came in.

"Everyone, the Superintendent is coming," He informed. All the people went to the outside yard to see the Superintendent in a worried fury.

"What are you doing?! Aren't you suppose to be training?!" The deer screamed.

"Uh, I maybe new here but why are you so worried?" King asked the panicking deer. Po quickly explained the situation. King stifled a laugh before anyone noticed.

"Don't worry, Superintendent Woo. We're working on it." Master Shifu said calmly. Woo came up to him frantically.

"You don't understand! If this empire comes we'll lose everything! Houses, families, people's lives-"

"But is there a specific reason why you're worried Superintendent Woo," King asked stopping his rant. The deer was silent a moment, like he was caught in a crime.

"Not really," He said hesitantly.

"Good, so the Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five, and even I will help protect the valley from this threat," King replied. With that the deer went away. "Looks like my stay here will have to be more purposeful than intended," King thought to himself.

"Master Shifu, do you know exactly why the superintendent is so worried?" Viper asked.

"No," Shifu answered stroking his beard. Then he looked at King, "But you will really help us to defend the Valley of Peace against the Kings Empire?"

"What can I say? You guys have made an impression on me," King smiled, "But I do have an idea why the superintendent is so worried. The Kings Empire is known for overthrowing corrupted warriors and superintendent. The deer's worried that he'll lose his job."

"That actually sounds like something Woo would do," Po commented, "Well, I guess we should get to training." Po started going to the training Hall but Tigress stopped him.

"You want to start training?" Tigress said surprised.

"What? Why is that so stunning?" Po asked.

"Po, I just came here and I know that that is not your regular attitude," King joined in the investigation with Tigress.

"Okay, so I'm worried too about this Kings Empire. I mean what if," Po stopped for a moment to think about what he was about to say, "What if this thing does hurt a lot of people. I mean, we are the Valley of Peace's warriors. We have to protect them." With that, he raced inside to do some training. While the other masters shrugged off the incident, King whispered to Tigress.

"Talk to Po in private about what's really going on," King said.

"He said he's fine," Tigress replied.

"And you believe him?" King asked sarcastically. Tigress shook her head, "Look, Po's obviously having some internal trouble. You guys seem to be good friends, why not help a friend?"

"I tried but he hasn't opened up. He's been acting weirder lately," Tigress said.

"Look, you need to talk to him for two reasons. One, your his best friend and he looks to you for company and friendship."

"He does?" Tigress interrupted.

"Yeah, trust me. He does. He didn't stop talking about you at night," King said rubbing his head. "The other reason is that we need him to be completely focused to battle the empire. So please talk to him." Tigress nodded.

"I will and...thanks for helping," Tigress said a little ashamed of herself for being so mean.

"Does that mean you trust me?" King asked with a hoping smile.

"Don't push it."

"Ah well. Hehe I tried," King shrugged.

"And King, how do you know about the Kings Empire?" Tigress asked.

"I have my ways," the wolf smiled.

**to be continued**


	4. Disappeared

Disappeared

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Po was the only one practicing and training when Tigress entered the hall. He was fighting with the wooden warriors, seemingly beating them harder than usual. King was right. Something was wrong with Po. As Po turned to kick behind him, Tigress grabbed his foot and flung him down on his butt.<p>

"OW!" Po exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"You were about to kick me," Tigress said simply.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. But did you have to flip me around?" Po strained as he rose back up.

"If it got your attention," Tigress replied with a mischievous smile on her face.

"A simple 'hello' would have sufficed. What do you need?" Po asked dusting himself off.

"Well, it's what you need to tell me. What's wrong Po? You've been acting up lately, and not I'm talking about your mess-ups. I'm talking about your behavior and actions." Po was quiet for a while.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm worried Po. We all are. It seems like you're either running away from something or scared of something. What is it?" Tigress was sincerely worried. Po had been the support beam for the entire team. More caring supportive than physically. If something mentally or physically was affecting him, it affected the whole team.

That's not only what worried Tigress. Po was always there, especially for her. It was only common sense for her to help him when he needed. However, Po's problem usually could be solved by himself or by Master Shifu. Since Po didn't think that he nor anybody for that matter could solve this problem made her worry even more. Something was wrong with her panda.

Tigress shook her head trying to stay focus. Po had remained silent looking everywhere except at Tigress. "I don't know how to really put it into words," Po confessed. It wasn't exactly a lie. He was having a problem of how he should _say _that he was question his right to the Dragon Warrior title. Tigress nodded. That would probably be all that she would get from him.

"Please Po. If anything is wrong, please tell me...or any of us," Tigress said quickly adding the last part. Po smiled. Tigress could already tell that the smile was forced. She went out to the barracks where King was waiting on the steps. King looked at her. She simply shook her head.

"That panda is really something. What's wrong with him? All this when the Kings Empire is approaching," King sighed, "Maybe this fighting of the Kings Empire will help him sort out things."

"Maybe. The last major fight he had was with Shen and he learned his past and found inner peace," Tigress replied sitting by King. King's eyes widened.

"Shen, as in Lord Shen? The maker of the cannons?" King asked to clarified. Tigress nodded. King was silently surprised. This place really had a lot of surprises.

"So King," Tigress said out loud breaking King's thought train, "how do you know so much about tigers? Why were you so surprised that Po was the Dragon Warrior, and How-"

"Whoa whoa! Slow down. I see you let loose your curiosity," King laughed. "I know lot about tigers because I've lived among tigers. You're not the only tiger I've seen Stripes." Tigress winced at her nickname.

"So why were you so surprised that PO was the dragon Warrior?"

"Well," King thought for a moment, "It's just that...I didn't think that Oogway would get it right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I could tell you this. When I first saw Po, I knew that he was a true warrior. And true warriors are the ones that I try to find. You see, I told Oogway that good people couldn't be made, only found. Oogway thought different. That's one of the many reasons he taught Shifu, and then Shifu taught you."

"Are you saying I'm not a true warrior?" Tigress said clearly upset.

"Yet," King added, confusing Tigress, "Not yet. You still have a ways to go. You see, what Oogway didn't realize is that he chose people that were good, but they haven't ripened yet. Give it time and you will understand what it means to be a true warrior."

"Okay. So how is Po different?" Tigress asked calmed down.

"Po is a true warrior because he puts others ahead of himself. He realizes his duty to other people. He's not...corrupted like some of the warriors I've see." King muttered.

"I guess you're right on that. Po is one pure spirit," Tigress said smiling a little. King noticed.

"You have something for the panda?" King smirked. Tigress glared at him. "You know I can see tigers blush, right?" Tigress stood up and rushed up to the barracks. King shook his head. Ah life is funny sometimes. But this would be interesting. It was obvious that his empire wouldn't be able to take this place because of Po and the others. They, unlike many warriors, were true warriors. And Po would be teaching the others how to become a true warrior. But he couldn't teach if he was troubled.

King got up to meet with Po at the Scared Peach Sapling. He saw that the panda was meditating. "Something is troubling you?"

"Nothing," Po lied.

"You question your worth?" King said cryptically. Po was shocked.

"How...How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Why are you questioning your worth?" Po sat silent.

"Do I deserve to be Dragon Warrior? Am I the right person to do this job? Am I a true warrior?" Po asked. King finally realized it. He was questioning his very self. That's why he was distracted. Instead of answering him a straight question, King answered like this.

"You were chosen for a specific purpose in life. It doesn't matter if you are worthy. What matters is that you fulfill that role," King said resting his hand on the panda. "And remember Po. Sometimes the greatest kingdom is unlocked by the key of honesty." With that King started down the mountain, but he was interrupted by Zeng rushing up the stairs.

"Dragon Warrior, Master King something terrible has happened!" Zeng exclaimed.

"Calm down, Zeng. What happened?" Po said calmly.

"It's Tigress! She's been kidnaped!"

"WHAT?!" The two shouted.

**to be continued**


	5. Journey to the Unknown

Journey to the Unknown

* * *

><p>"Gone! How? What happened?" Po asked Master Shifu as the team searched the room.<p>

"I just saw her go up to the barracks. How could she have been taken in that time?" King asked.

"We don't know. That's why we're in here trying to figure out where she could have possibly went," Shifu said calmly.

"Then how do we know she was kidnapped?" King asked. Shifu produced a scroll.

_-to the Masters of the Jade Palace_

_We, the emperors of the Kings Empire, have stolen your tigress. She'll be okay for now. We'll just give her a tour of our wonderful empire. You're welcomed to come if you can. Hope to see you soon!_

_Signed _

_The emperors of the Kings Empire. _

_P.S. if you find our brother, tell him we're being cheeky!_

King face-palmed himself. "I. Am going. To kill them," He said very clearly.

"We understand your frustration King," Shifu said completely oblivious to what he actually meant, "But we have to find some clues to what happened to Tigress."

"King, you know more about the Kings Empire than anyone here. Do you think that they'll do anything bad to her?" Po asked worried. King smirked at him. Po blushed as he looked away. He knew why he was smirking.

"I don't think they'll kill her," King said bluntly. Everyone glared at him. "I say that as a comforter. They typically don't _kill _anyone."

"That doesn't make it any better." Po said angrily. King rested his hand on Po's shoulder.

"Don't worry. If I know anything, Tigress will be giving them problems," King smiled mischievously.

* * *

><p>"LET ME GO!" Tigress shouted as she tried to claw out the eyes of Ling. Ling jumped back. Zing sighed.<p>

"We had to get the MOST powerful warrior on the team?" He muttered, "We already had to change her locks to the impenetrable ones and she's already tearing those away."

"I'm just surprised how easy it was to get her," Bing said. They were hiking through the woods with Tigress in a cage with cuffs on. "Simple knockout gassing and done."

"Yeah, but now we have to bring her all the way back AWAKE!" Ling complained.

"You wouldn't have this problem if you just let me go! I promise I won't punch you as hard," Tigress said with an evil smile.

"Heh, no thanks. We already know what your kind can do," Ling muttered. Tigress huffed. Then she noticed that the brothers looked somewhat similar to...Nah couldn't be.

"I wonder what King will say," Zing questioned.

"Probably laugh with us," Ling sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're dead," Bing laughed.

"Excuse me," Tigress asked now calm, "You know the wolf, King?" The three stopped their convoy.

"Yeah, he's our brother. Actually, he's the senior emperor," Zing replied, "And I guess you know him."

"He's staying with the Dragon Warrior."

"Oh! So that means that you're part of the Furious Five, aren't you?" Zing asked. Tigress nodded. "Interesting. What is your name by the way?"

"Tigress."

"Hmm. Well, I'm Zing, this is Bing and Ling. And you apparently already met King," Zing sighed.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Tigress asked.

"We'll boil you in oil, make you walk the hall of needles and make you eat your own stomach!" Ling said laughing very menacingly. Zing, Bing, and Tigress were scared as heck! "No, I'm kidding. We're just going to take you on a tour of the Kings Empire."

"Well why kidnap me then?"

"Well, everyone thinks that the Kings Empire is where heroes die or disappear. We couldn't very well just invite you and expect you to come. So stealing you was best option."

"I wouldn't say the 'best' option," Bing corrected Zing. Zing just shrugged.

"Come on, we're almost there," Bing said continuing the convoy. Soon they came to the borders where there stood a massive gorilla as the guard. Tigress noticed that the gorilla was blind as it leaned on it spear.

"What is your business here?" The guard asked.

"We're showing a tigress around but we had to kidnap her in order to do so," Zing said simply. The gorilla let them in.

"Why did you have to tell him? Aren't you the kings of this empire?" Tigress questioned from the cage.

"The Blind Gorilla Warriors are the perfect guards. They only let people who tell the truth in," Zing said. "Merchants and random travelers don't have to tell lies. But criminals and spies will naturally tell lies and that keeps them out." Tigress pondered this.

"So...if my friends were to actually come here, they would have to tell the truth?" Tigress asked. Zing nodded. They traveled the four day journey to Gongmen City. The three wolf brothers treated Tigress like a princess...in a cage. They fed her well and even made her a newer set of clothes and served her tea.

"Why are you so nice to me yet you put me in a cage?" Tigress asked.

"You would run away the moment we opened that cage," Bing smirked.

"No," Tigress lied not looking at them. Bing laughed. She was terrible at faking innocence.

"Come on, we better get to Gongmen City," Ling ushered. So they continued carrying Tigress in the cage on the cart.

"So, Master Tigress. What is the Dragon Warrior like? Is he friendly or stuck-up?" Zing asked. He was in the back as Ling and Bing pulled the cart.

"He can be...childish sometimes," Tigress muttered.

"So you're saying he's never there for peop-"

"He's ALWAYS there!" Tigress shot back in anger. Zing stood back.

"O...ok," Zing flinched, "So since you know about my brother King, what does he say about...what's he's name?"

"Po, and your brother seems to say that he's a true warrior," Tigress said.

"Aw man!" Ling and Bing said disappointed as they let go of the cart. Unfortunately, they were on a hill. The cart rolled back, nearly rolling over Zing. Zing held the cart but barely.

"HEY! Could you guys help?! The cat ain't heavy but the cage is!" Ling and Bing pulled the cart again.

"Why is him being a true warrior a bad thing?" Tigress asked recovering from the shaken cage.

"It's not a bad thing. It's just that it means that we can't conquer the Valley of Peace," Ling muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, our very existence is dictated by the worthiness of warriors such as yourself," Zing explained. Tigress was confused. "We'll explain when we get to Gongmen City." As they cage rattled from the bumpy road, Tigress sat in the cage wondering what would await her at this new empire.

* * *

><p>"We have to find her," Po said very worried. The team had been looking for Tigress with no avail.<p>

"Everyone, there's another letter from the Kings Empire!" Zeng said rushing in.

_to Masters of the Jade Palace,_

_You don't have to worry about Tigress she is in good hands. It has also come to our attention that your kingdom can not be conquered by us. _

"About time they figured that out," King muttered.

_Though, it has come to our attention that your superintendent is not as innocent as you are. We would advise that you investigate the complete background of your supervisor. _

_signed _

_Emperors of Kings Empire_

_P.S. If you find our brother, tell him that the cat is a handful. _

"Serves them right," King said wickedly smiling, "But I do agree with them that you try to figure out why your superintendent is so jumpy. Alas, I can't help you with that."

"Why not?" Po asked.

"I have to be going away. My help is needed elsewhere. Don't worry, I'll come back in time to help you with the Kings Empire," King replied patting Po on the back. King went to his room to pack.

"Wait, when will you come back?" Po asked as he followed King.

"Probably in about two weeks, but don't worry. I will come back," King replied.

"Please do. I mean it already feels like you're part of the family," Po said. King smiled.

"I will come back. See you, Po. I hope you find Tigress," King said as he left. "Now, to deal with those idiots I call brothers." Muttered King to himself as he went down the mountain.

**to be continued**


	6. The Birth of the Empire

The Birth of the Empire

* * *

><p>"We're here," Bing shouted. The sleeping Tigress rose up groggily from her cage. There on the boat that they were on, she recognized the tall tower over the city. As they safely docked at the pier, Bing spoke to the tiger. "Now, we're going to go to the tower where we live. Can, and this is on warrior's honor, I trust you not to run away?"<p>

"Yes," Tigress said swearing on her honor. Bing smiled. She was telling the truth. Bing unlocked the cage and released her shackles. She step out the cage to see a different site. There she could see that there were wolves, pigs, bunnies, goats, gorillas, boars, snow leopards, and other animals were all in harmony. Tigress could see that some were criminals, yet the criminals were...happy. Very happy. Tigress even saw the wolf boss that they fought with in the Shen battle. He was playing and telling stories to the city kids.

"Are you sure that you haven't killed me and I've gone to some weird heaven?" Tigress said raising an eyebrow. Ling laughed.

"No, well not yet at least," Ling joked. The wolf boss saw Tigress and he was surprised but then he waved. As if nothing had happened.

"Come on, we have to let you see the palace tower," Zing said leading Tigress by the arm. Tigress did see much of the city and how it had change. The atmosphere was much happier than when she first came here. They went to the tower. "Well, this is our house for now," Zing said sitting down on a luxury palace. "Nice isn't it?"

"It is very different from when I can," Tigress noted. The palace redesigned and redecorated from when it fell. The yellow paint gave the palace a bright richened feeling. "So there was something that you wanted to talk about with why you're doing this?" Ling, Bing, and Zing all crowded around as Tigress took her seat.

"Well, this whole empire started in our home town, Kashi. Our protecter and ruler were unforgiving men. They killed our parents because they wouldn't step away when they were beating an innocent man. We were orphans and we wanted revenge," Ling said.

"But King knew how to do it. The superintendent didn't know anything about the protector's true corruption, so we convinced him to disguise himself and come with us to see what the protector did behind his back. But it wasn't enough, so we had to recruit some criminals that were not rightly thrown in jail. So the superintendent fired the protector and we overthrew the ruler. That's when Oogway came. He helped us not only establish the new rule but helped us to find true warriors by ourselves. King found out pretty soon how to make true warriors out of criminals," Bing explained.

"About four years later, we realized that our little village wasn't the only one that needed to test its protectors. So we set out to conquer each village that had a corrupted warrior and retrain them. So that's how we're here," Zing said.

"But your empire is so big," Tigress said.

"I know, there are a lot of corrupted warriors," Zing sighed, "But sometimes the warriors willing join us. Well, now that you know about our origin, what about you?" Tigress put down the tea that she had been sipping.

"I...don't want to talk about it," Tigress said looking down.

"It's alright. We all have some trials in life," Ling said.

"There is a question that I wanted to ask you guys," Tigress began, "How did you know that I was a part of the Furious Five and not the master?"

"Well, to be real honest, you're not that old," Bing said sheepishly smiling. Tigress growled at him as he shrunk.

"We know a lot about the Valley of Peace, even though we've never been there. However, we do need to tell you of some things," Zing remembered, "There are some people that are here that you may know. I tell you now that they have changed and that they have a new heart." Just then a messenger deer came in and gave the scroll to Zing.

"So what do you do with the corrupted warriors and rulers?" Tigress asked the other wolf brothers.

"We put them to use. We actually make them servants. They serve the poor people with their money and personally serve them as hand servants to them," Bing explained. Tigress was very intrigued. A ruler having to be a servant.

"Why?" Tigress asked.

"Because, all people should be a service to each other. Not just them or people that look or are as rich as them. Nothing should separate us from helping other people. For example in your case. You're a warrior and you have to protect the people," Bing replied.

"You were put on that mountain to help people out of the valley," Ling said wisely. Then Tigress remembered what King was talking about when he referred to being a true warrior. That's what she was suppose to do. Not living for mastery of new skills or honor or fame, but to help those who needed her. And that's exactly what Po did. Zing snapped Tigress out of her thoughts when he chuckled nervously.

"King sent us a letter," He said, "Listen to this."

_To my loving brothers,_

_WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?! I can't be away for three days without you guys doing something dumb, can I? I'm coming back to get you guys back to the Valley of Peace. We can't conquer this place, but this place does need our help. Make sure that Tigress is well fed and comfortable. By the time you get this message I will be one day from the city. Tell Tigress I that I am sorry that she got into this mess._

_Signed King_

"You think he's mad?" Zing asked sarcastically.

"NAH!" Bing and Ling laughed.

"But he is right, we better make sure that you're comfortable. So now comes the issue of your living arrangements," Ling said standing up. He called the guards. "Send her to the dungeon!" Tigress's eyes grew wide as the gorillas hauled her away kicking and screaming.

**to be continued**


	7. Behind Closed Doors

Behind Closed Doors

* * *

><p>"What do you mean? You think I'm hiding something?" Superintendent Woo exclaimed incredulously.<p>

"No," Master Shifu clarified, though that was what he was implying. "We're just making sure that everything's in place. Now, we got some intel saying that there was some gang activity around here. We were wanting to investigate." The deer paced around the room.

"No, no nothing out of the usual," He replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going now." With that, Woo left and went down the mountain as the Furious Five, Po, and Shifu went into the Hall of Heroes.

"King was right," Po said, "Something is wrong with the superintendent. Maybe he is hiding something."

"Yes, but what?" Shifu wondered as he stroked his beard. Then Po came up with an idea.

"Maybe something through the thief grapevine will shed some light. Let's go to Chorh-gom prison and see if we can't find out something."

"That's a good idea Po. Everyone, let's be prepared to go," Shifu commanded, "Po, a minute please." When the four left, Po and Master Shifu were alone.

"You wanted to talk, Master Shifu," Po asked.

"Po, you've been out of balance lately. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really."

"Po, if something is troubling you, you must speak about it. That thing that troubles you might just be something that prevents you from having peace," Shifu informed. Po thought about it for a moment.

"Thank you Master Shifu," Po bowed, "I'll remember that." Shifu did have a point. Last time when Po was wondering where he came from, it nearly put himself and the others at risk. And it really shook Tigress up that he was nearly killed. "I hope that she's alright," Po thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"GRRRR!" Tigress growled at the stoic titans as they lead her down a well-lit stony hallway. They stopped at a bolted door. The guards opened the door and through her in, quickly shutting the door. Tigress stood up to look around her surrounding. This was a dungeon? In the corner was a neatly made bed with high quality green sheet covers and a mirror with a desk attached to it. In front of her, high on the wall was a large silk panel letting in all the light she could ever need. A dresser in the other corner, a chest full of clothes, and a private place for her to take a hot bath. It looked more like a king's palace than a prison.<p>

There was one thing that worried Tigress. On one of the walls was two pairs of chains and cuffs; one for the hands and one for the feet. Tigress wondered what was that for. "Do you like it?" Ling asked as the three brothers went into the chamber.

"You call this a dungeon?" Tigress said shocked, "It looks more like a wealthy inn. Do you treat all the criminals in this way?"

"No, well...we rarely have any criminals," Bing replied. Tigress raised an eyebrow. "I know what you're thinking, but we have a strict way of dealing justice. It's a kind of 'repent or be cast off' kind of thing. We try to scare them the first time with the threat of death."

"What about the criminals that don't change?" Tigress asked.

"They die," Ling said bluntly. Tigress was shocked.

"He's not kidding?" Tigress asked Bing. Bing shook his head. Tigress turned her attention to the chains. "What are those chains for?"

"Well, we sometimes have very unruly guests, so we lock them there to try and talk to them," Ling replied. Tigress then noticed that Zing wasn't with them. "Which actually brings up the thing that we wanted to talk to you about. We have two guests that heard you were here and wanted to actually see you. But they are a little afraid and they won't come in until you get in the chains." Tigress crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"And if I refuse?"

"Simple, then they don't come in. They leave and you never see them," Bing replied. Tigress did have a choice. She really didn't want to be chained up, but she was curious about who these people were. So, she said,

"Okay, I'll do it." Bing and Ling were both surprised, but they started to chain her up when Zing came in.

"He's here. The other one had to get something really quick," He informed. The two brothers were done chaining Tigress. "Now listen, these two are reformed criminals. They've completely changed, so do try to be calm and not swear to cut off their heads. I think these guys wanted to meet you so that they could apology to you. Are you ready?" Tigress nodded. She thought that it was probably some random bandits that they had caught. She was wrong. As she could hear the steps that the person made, the first thing she saw was a face.

That face was, unfortunately, attached to one of the worst persons she hated. His gray fur and black spots were easy to recognize and the purple pants. One thing that she saw too was his yellow eyes. She could recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Hello, Tigress," The snow leopard greeted with a hopeful smile.

"TAI-LUNG!" Tigress shouted.

* * *

><p>"We're here to investigate a possible gang ring," Shifu told the rhino guard. The guard nodded and led them down to the spot where they saw their person of interest. "Tong Fo, we need a word with you."<p>

"Ah, if it isn't my arch-nemesises the Dragon Warrior, Shifu, and the Furious Five. Where's the tiger? Is he not around," Tong Fo gloated.

"WE are here to see what you know about a gang ring connected with the superintendent," Viper explained with a stern face. Tong Fo walked up to the bars.

"I'm sorry, I don't know any-" He didn't say much when Po grabbed him through the bars and held him by the neck, looking menacingly into his eyes and choking him.

"Listen to me you freak," Po exclaimed as the others tried to loosen his grip on Tong Fo's neck, "My friend, the tiger, is in jeopardy because this empire that's moving here. She's been kidnapped by them and they say that something is going on around the superintendent's office. Now let me explain this. When the Kings Empire comes, the emperors will throw me in prison, and guess who they'll probably put me with. And trust me, I will make your life a living heck!" Tong Fo quickly figured out that he meant him and that Po would choke him to death in that cell. "Now unless you want that to happen, you're going to tell us what's going on with the deer, got it?!" Tong Fo quickly nodded as the life was being choked out of him. Po dropped him.

"The...*cough* superintendent has to be supervisor over the warriors, right? So that they can have their permit?" Tong Fo wheezed out.

"Yeah unfortunately," Monkey replied.

"Well, that can't happen unless there's a steady flow of crime. Otherwise it makes no sense for people to have to pay the superintendent for the warriors. You guys wouldn't be affected because you're paid by the Council of Kung Fu, but it would affect his power and money. So he hires the bandits and crooks around here to make crimes and thefts. That's one of the reasons why the croc bandits and every other bandit in here gets out because Woo bribes guards or pays for the release."

"And he makes it look like they escaped," Shifu followed.

"But why not just bump him off?" Monkey asked.

"You get of prison for free plus you get paid for being who you are. Would you try something like that?" Tong Fo answered. Then Po thought of something.

"Has there been any rumors of Woo trying to clean up his act? Trying to hide the evidence" Po asked.

"Of course, but there's more. He's been rounding up all the criminals on this side of China trying to get some protection. I heard even Fenghuang was apart of the growing army."

"And you?" Po asked looking gruffly at him. Shifu noticed that Tong Fo shrank a little.

"They haven't gotten to me yet, but now that you know, I think I'll stay here," Tong Fo replied.

"I think it's time for us to leave," Po suggested. Shifu nodded. "Good-bye Tong Fo," Po said angrily gritting through the teeth. As they went away, the others looked at Po. "What?"

"That's a side I've never seen from you Po. Are you okay?" Viper asked concerned.

"Yeah, that's the first I've ever seen you make a villain pee his pants," Mantis commented.

"I'm sorry if that side of me disturbed you guys. I'm just really worried about Tigress," Po said sighing sadly.

"Don't worry, whatever Tigress is doing, I'm sure she'll be fine," Shifu said comfortingly, "But now we must figure out what to do about the Superintendent."

"I already have a solution for that," Po explained, "We're going to the Kings Empire and team up to stop him."

**to be continued**


	8. Dealing with the Past

Dealing with the Past

* * *

><p>Tigress was buckling at the chains trying to get away. "Calm down, Tigress. It's okay," Zing said.<p>

"NO IT'S NOT! That-that-that monster has destroyed my village, tried to kill me, my friends, and my master all for a stupid scroll that wasn't even his!" Tigress shouted.

"And I'm sorry for that," Tai-Lung said looking down at the floor. "It's okay guys, you can leave me with Tigr-" They already left. "Ess."

"GOOD LUCK!" Bing shouted from the down the hall running.

"Why me?" Tai-Lung sighed. Tigress continued to glare at him with her growl ever steady and menacing. "You can claw me out all you want just leave me in good enough pieces to go back to my children."

"You have children? Wait, you're married?" Tigress asked. Tai-Lung nodded. They were silent for a full minute before Tigress strained to not laugh. But she started laughing anyways.

"Alright, I get it. What person on the face of the earth would marry me, right? Well, I changed and so that opened my opportunities," Tai-Lung explained as Tigress stopped laughing.

"Okay, wow. That's rich! But that doesn't excuse you for what you did to us and Shifu," Tigress said turning back into her menacing look. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes.

"I did nothing to Shifu except...be the son he always wanted, which was the problem," Tai-Lung explained as he fixed the stuff on the dresser. Tigress's stern look faltered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Shifu did love me very much. To the point that his pride blinded him into what I was turning into. And it was that pride that blocked him from seeing what I was becoming. And now I know why you hate _me_ particularly," Tai-Lung said now looking at her. Tigress put on a smug look.

"Oh, and how did you figure that out?" She asked.

"It took a while when I was a servant under one of the generals. He said that enemies hate each other for a specific and personal reason. Then I remembered you. I could tell when we were on the bridge that you hated me for a personal reason. I didn't know what until I realized that after I was thrown in jail, Shifu must have never shown anyone else that type of love because I betrayed him. So, you hate me because I took away Shifu's love away from you when you were growing up. Am I right?" Tai-Lung asked now close to Tigress. Tigress didn't look at him. "Maybe not? Are you angry at Shifu then?"

"NEVER!" Tigress shouted.

"Then I was right," Tai-Lung replied. Tigress remained silent for a moment.

"You broke him! You crushed his spirit and love. You broke him so badly," Tigress paused shutting her eyes not trusting them to show no tears, "That I couldn't fix him."

"Actually, I think I made him better," Tai-Lung said which caused Tigress glare at him. "If he still had that kind of pride for you, you would have been like me...only worse." Tigress buckled but then...she cried.

"Then was all my work for nothing?" She asked in a whisper through her tears. Tai-Lung wiped the tears from her face.

"No, you're not a warrior because you want to make Shifu proud. You're a warrior because Shifu is proud. You're the reflection and symbol that he actually did it right. Sure, your anger does show but no one is perfect. Not even Shifu," Tai-Lung said holding her chin. "Now, I'm going to let you out of those chains." As Tai-Lung got started on releasing her, Tigress whispered something.

"Thank you and I'm...sorry."

"I'm sorry for putting you through that much hurt, and trying to kill you. But I can just imagine what it was like, not what it felt like," Tai-Lung said.

"Po...helped with the recovery. It...actually hurt less," Tigress answered blushing a little.

"Well, you can't expect to conquer future villains if you haven't dealt with the past ones," Tai-Lung said wisely, "It's good see you again sis." He smiled smugly knowing Tigress would hate the nickname. But Tigress played along.

"You too, Tai," Tigress smiled back. Tai-Lung laughed and he was about to get the last chain off when the other person came in.

"Is she calmed down now?" A peacock asked.

"SHEN!" Tigress shouted nearly running over Tai-Lung to try and kill the bird. Shen jumped back.

"Why me?" Tai-Lung groaned as he tried to contain the cat. After her outburst, Tai-Lung said, "Why are you angry at him?" Tigress thought about it then said.

"Actually, I'm not angry at all. I'm more surprised that he's alive," Tigress answered. Shen slowly came into the room, "I thought that you were crushed by the cannon."

"I thought so too. I'm guessing that the panda never told you, but when we were on the boat and the cannon was about to fall on me, Po threw me over far to the shore. But right after that the explosion happened, no one saw me," Shen explained.

"Okay, now, are you going to try to kill anyone else?" Tai-Lung asked a little tried of her outbursts.

"Yes," Tigress said sweetly faking innocence.

"What the heck, I've lived a good life," Shen sighed not trusting the tiger's smile. Tai-Lung released her. And, surprisingly, she was good on her word. "So now that we've escape being clawed to death, I have some more good news. King's here." Tigress smirked.

"I don't think that's good news for the brothers," Tigress said. Shen and Tai-Lung looked at her.

"What do you mean?" They both asked.

"Nothing nothing," Tigress brushed the question aside.

"I know, let's get you something to eat," Tai-Lung suggested after hearing her stomach roar.

**to be continued**


	9. The King's Return

The King's Return

* * *

><p>"You said that King was here," Tigress reminded Tai-Lung as they walked down the hall. "Where is he?"<p>

"I think he's-" The snow leopard stopped short when he heard noise from the living room hall. They slid the door open to see King hold two swords in each hand staring evilly at his three brothers across the room while he stood in the doorway. His stare was so menacing. His teeth were showing as he lowly growled, his eyebrows furrowed into the angriest look ever made, and he was panting like a mad wild dog.

"Hey King," Zing greeted sheepishly.

"You're heads are going to be on the ends of these swords in about five seconds, but first I'm going to choke you to death," King promised. And that's what he started to do. He quickly leapt across the room and grabbed Ling's throat first and shook him around.

"We're sorry. We're sorry," Ling wheezed out. King was dead focused. Key word: dead.

"King, you can stop now," Tigress said smirking. King released his brother and looked at the tiger with the peacock and the snow leopard.

"I'm so so sorry that these BONEHEADS made you go through all these things," King apologized, "They really are good boys. They just need to be choke every now and again." Tigress shook her head.

"So why are you here?" Bing asked.

"The first reason was because of what you guys did! The second reason is what you said in the letter. What's the deal with the superintendent?" King asked. Ling quickly explained what they figured out while doing some undercover work while kidnapping Tigress. King scratched his head. "That leaves us in quite a bind. Now we have to conquer this place, not because of corrupted warriors but of corrupted supervisors."

"Do you think that Po and the others will come?" Tigress asked as the others sat down. King was silent for a while thinking.

"Probably. They've probably figured out that Superintendent Wu is up to something," He said, "What's important now is that we make the Valley of Peace our new base. Tai-Lung, make sure that the generals are all at this tower in the next four hours. Shen, look into the supplies and armory that we have. Bing, Ling, Zing, go with Tai-lung in rounding up the generals." Everyone went to there position as they readied for battle.

"What about me?" Tigress asked. King smirked.

"Well, there's a training hall just down this way. I know you've been meaning to pay me back for a while. Besides, I have a feeling that you're going to need to know more in able to fight this particular battle," King said motioning her to come with him. When they got to the training ground, it looked just like the Training Hall at the Jade Palace. "Tai-Lung did his best to replicate it. Come on, let's work on your weapon skills." King swung the swords around. On the ground were an array of sticks weapons and other things...and a wooden duck for some reason. "Are you ready?" King smirked.

Tigress grabbed the wooden duck. King chuckled. "I'm ready," She replied.

Moments later, King and Tigress were panting from a good workout. Surprisingly, the wooden duck did a great job of defense. King underestimated its density. Of course, Tigress had to break it in half in order to protect her from two swords. King tried to surprise her again. He jumped up and came down, foot out.

Tigress rolled away from its path and ditched the duck, quickly picking up two swords. "This shall be interesting," King said swinging his swords again. He rushed her slashing from the left, but Tigress blocked it. She flipped over him and tried attacking from the back. King made an X with the swords behind his back to protect him. He spun around and started attacking one sword after the other.

Tigress quickly stooped down and took out King's feet with her leg. Now on the ground, King looked up and saw that Tigress had the two swords at his head.

"How *pant* is that *pant* for a tiger?" Tigress panted with a smirk.

"Okay, okay. you've greatly improved within the fifteen minutes that we trained," King said trying to get up. Tigress left the swords down and helped him up. "Hey, Stripes-"

"It's Tigress," Tigress growled. King shrugged.

"There's a question that I've been wondering about you. If you like Po, why do you treat him the way you do?" he asked in all innocence. Tigress looked away. She was silent for a while. "Man, it takes a whole army to get you to crack, doesn't it?" King said almost giving up. "Why do you treat Po so badly sometimes?" Tigress still remained silent. "Argh! I don't know why Po likes you," King said about to go away.

"Wait, he likes me?" Tigress asked.

"Oh now you're talking?" King said. He was tired to Tigress's evasiveness. King sighed. "Back to the question. Why do you treat Po so bad sometimes?"

"I...I don't mean to," Tigress finally said hesitantly, "I...I just...have trust issues." King had a confused and frustrated look on his face.

"Trus- Tigress, this is Po we're talking about. Not the great and powerful Ke-pa. You know that all Po wants is to be your friend," King countered.

"I know it's just I want to make sure that he doesn't betray me. So I treat him badly sometimes to test him," Tigress said slowly. King just stood there for a while.

"Can you say baloney?" King asked making a fake smile. "Tigress what's the REAL reason you're treating Po bad?" Tigress was silent. "Tigress, I need you to be able to be open with, not me, but with yourself. If you can't do that and open yourself up, then you can't become a true warrior. You must realize that whatever the reason is, it's withholding you from being great friends with Po. And the time may come when Po doesn't forgive you anymore." Tigress's eyes widened. "Be honest, if not with me, then with Po." With that he left her to think in the training hall.

As he was going to the major living room with luxurious couch and yellow wall panels. Just then a goose servant came into the room.

"Master King, Master King," He yelled, "A report from the Eastern gate. A group of warriors from Jade Palace are coming. With a panda."

"They are? Hurry, make sure that we have a place prepared for them," King said excitedly as the servant rushed to make the beds. "I wonder how Po and the others got past the Blind Gorilla guard?"

* * *

><p>"We've tried everything," Crane sighed slumping down on a tree. The team had just tried to fly over the gorilla guard. Somehow, he was able to find them and shoot them out of the sky with his spear. They tried to disguise themselves like merchants. Still the blind gorilla could stop them. They even tried force him away. Even Master Shifu's kung fu was of no use. The gorilla whipped him around like he was a rag doll. Now, he <em>really<em> needed that cane he had.

"What can we do?" Viper asked, "That big brute is the best warrior I've ever seen. And he can't even see!"

"We must figure out a way to get in there," Shifu said. They sat there thinking for a while. Then Po remembered what King had told him. He stood up and walked back to the blind gorilla. Curious as to what Po was up to, the other warriors went with him. "Po, what are you doing?"

"Whatever you do, trust me," Po whispered quietly. Po walked over to the towering blind guard.

"What is your business here?" He said for what seemed the hundredth time.

"We're here to get a friend back, potentially defeat or reach an agreement with the kings of the Kings Empire, and to see what is in the borders," Po said honestly. Monkey face palmed himself, Viper and Crane dropped their mouths, Shifu and Mantis groaned a sigh.

"Why did you-"

"Go right in," the gorilla said interrupting Shifu's whispering. The team was stunned as they slowly went into the borders of the empire.

"Thank you," Po said.

"May I ask where you are from?" the gorilla asked.

"The Jade Palace. Now, where could we find the kings of this empire?"

"You can find them in Gongmen City," The gorilla instructed as he went back to his duty. So the team went on their way.

"How did you know that would work?" Master Shifu questioned amazed.

"It's what King said when he was talking to me. 'Honesty is the key.'" Po explained. As they went on their trail, the gorilla guard called for his assistant.

"Give this report. Six warriors from the Jade Palace are coming to Gongmen City. With a panda," said the blind guard. The assistant noted it and flew away.

* * *

><p>"Call everyone into this room," King told another servant. With in minutes, Tigress, Bing, and Ling were in the living room. The others were gathering the generals. "I have good news. Po and the others are coming," King announced. Bing and Ling were excited. King noticed that Tigress was silent. As he told Bing and Ling to continue what they were doing, he spoke to Tigress. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I...like him," Tigress whispered.

"What?"

"I...treat him badly because...I like him," Tigress said quietly. King looked at her in confusion. "I know it doesn't make any sense, but I don't know how to...show or tell him that I like him and I get so frustrated that I can't tell him. And-"

"You take out your frustration out on him?" King guessed. Tigress nodded. King sighed. "Listen, I know you care about Po and he cares about you too. Don't let your fear get in the way. What are you afraid of?"

"Rejection," Tigress said quietly.

"Don't be," King smiled, "Come on, we need to get ready for the others to come." Just then Zing came in.

"King, we have a problem. Bandits are on the attack," Zing exclaimed.

"Where are they coming from?" King asked.

"The Jade Palace," Zing reported. King and Tigress were shocked.

**to be ****continued. **


	10. Meet the REAL King

Meet the REAL King

* * *

><p>Murmurs were heard all through out the circular room. Tigress sat with Tai-Lung and Ling on each side of her. Bing, Zing, and Shen were sitting near King. Then King stood up as the last general came in. "Generals, warriors, heroes, heroines, and Bob," King said annoying looking at the waving duck servant serving drinks, "We've called you all here because of two major things. The question: if the Valley of Peace was conquerable? The answer is no. However, we are now in a position where we have to conquer it." The room swirled with confused murmur. "Let me explain," King said holding up his hands, "The superintendent has used the local criminals to make sure that he has a job. Now, we have reports that bandits are attacking the East Gate where the Jade Palace is near. We can only assume that the criminals are running around the Valley of Peace loosely. Now, that's where you guys come in. I need half my generals to possibly trim the weak spots in this mass crime net. The other half prepare the army. The Jade Palace warriors will help us shortly when they come."<p>

One of generals stood up. A brown lizard. "There is one problem," He said, "We don't know who or what to take down in this battle." Then Tai-Lung stood up.

"It's a superintendent, deer, that lives not too far from the village. Our prime goal is to get back the Jade Palace. Since these bandits are presumptuously now ruling the area, we have to give the people their village back. That's why we need two waves of attack. First to prime then to finish," Tai-Lung explained. The lizard sat down. Then Bob spoke.

"I have a question." Everyone groaned. "It's a good question. This superintendent is going to have some major protection. So someone has to be the head criminal, right?" Everyone was silent.

"First time that he said anything smart," Tai-Lung murmured to Tigress making her giggle.

"Okay, so the first half of generals will be accompanied with spies to find out who is this head criminal. Everyone got the plan?" The generals nodded. "Okay, let's go." King commanded as the room became active again. King walked up to Tigress and Tai-Lung. "Tai-Lung, I need you and Shen to come with me. You too, Tigress. It just occurred to me that Shifu, Po, and the Furious Five are coming." The cats and the bird were confused.

"Didn't you just tell us that a long time ago?" Tai-Lung said as if it were a dumb statement.

"Let me rephrase that. It has just occurred to me that Shifu, the person that Tai-Lung tried to destroy for a scroll, Po, who was the victim of Shen's crime on the pandas, and the Furious Five, who hate both of you, are coming," King clarified. Tai-Lung and Shen widened their eyes. It hadn't dawned on them that Po and the others would be, if not worse than, Tigress when she figured out that they were alive.

"What do we do?" Shen asked King.

"I have a plan, but we need Tigress," King explained. Quickly they operated to meet the others coming to the Kings Empire.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is incredible. It's different from last time," Po said to the others as they spied from the same roof when they first came here. Gongmen City. It was just morning as the team's boat came into the shores. Master Shifu noticed that among the mass happy multitude were a lot of guards and warriors running to and fro.<p>

"Something is wrong here. Why are the guards so frantic?" Then they saw him. King had told Shen and Tai-Lung to stay inside the tower, but King needed Shen to organize the guards. That's why they were running around, and that's why the team saw him. Shen was on the ground pointing out where the soldiers should go. The warriors were surprised and shocked and horrified to see him. The Furious Five and Shifu all turned to Po, who was sweating nervously and darting his eyes.

"Okay okay. When the cannon was falling on him, I couldn't bare to have his death on my hands. So at the last minute I throw him over to the shore. No one saw him because the explosion happened after that," Po confessed.

"I understand why you did it Po, but your decision was costly. Lord Shen is probably ordering his troops to raid our village right now," Master Shifu said making Po feel guilty. Then they listened to Shen's shouting.

"Put every A-list warrior and fighter at the back of the line. General Ram has already sent out his spies to capture the crooks, we must be ready at a moment's notice. You, message this to the King brothers: Everything is going smoothly, but no sign of Jade Palace warriors. Must have been delayed by bandits," Shen ordered. Several guards and servants ran about completing their assignments.

"They're expecting us," Shifu said both worried and puzzled, "That blind guard must have messaged our arrival."

"What do we do Master Shifu?" Viper asked.

"We have to get to the tower and get Master Tigress and find a way to stop whatever Shen is doing," He answered back. He looked at Mantis and Monkey seeing that they had a horrified and scared look as they pointed. Shifu looked to where they were pointing to see Tai-Lung running towards Shen. "No, it can't be." They shot their heads at Po. Po raised his hands in defense.

"I thought he was dead too. I'm innocent on this one," He countered. They listened in on the two former crooks' conversation.

"King's going to kill us for being out for so long. What if they're here?" Tai-Lung asked the bird worried. Shen brushed him away.

"I haven't seen them the whole time I've been out here, and we have to be out here. Ling, Bing, and Zing are running messages to the rest of the empire to support us. We need to make sure we get to the Valley of Peace," Shen said as he checked off his list. Just then something tugged at his leg. He looked down to see a little snow leopard boy. Shen smiled as he lifted the kitten up and handed him to his father. "I'm guessing your wife didn't want you near Tigress?" The warriors on the roof looked at each other. Tigress was there!

"She thought that I would be torn to shreds," Tai-Lung replied rolling his eyes.

"You nearly were," Shen smirked.

"What's happening, daddy?" The little kid asked.

"Oh, just another conquest. My sister and I are going to try and defeat some bad guys," Tai-Lung explained so that the little mirror could understand.

"Are you going too, Uncle Shen?" the little boy asked.

"Yes, little one. I have to, but don't worry. We'll be back and come to play with you sooner than you know it," Shen answered smiling. He looked at the position of the sun. "Come on, nothing more we can do here. Let's get back to the tower." With that the three journeyed up to the large building. The group on the roof were very astonished. Was Tigress joining them to conquer the Valley of Peace? Were they going to the Valley of Peace already? And King was with them? It was a lot to handle. They didn't know what to do. Finally, Po came up with the decision.

"Let's get to the tower and sort this whole thing out," They all agreed. So then they started jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to get to the tower. When they finally got to the palace, they could see Tai-Lung, his son, and Shen walking into the building. Suddenly, one of the guards stopped Tai-Lung.

"Sir, there's a panda, a red panda, a monkey, a bug, a snake, and a bird following you. What should we do?" The rhino guard whispered. Tai-Lung was shocked. So they did make it to the city. Tai-Lung calmly just nodded and said.

"When we are gone, let them in," Tai-Lung told them. As they went inside, the guards pointed to them and motioned for them to come.

"It maybe a trap, so be on your toes," Monkey whispered. Po tried, but then he tripped. The team groaned.

"The masters of the palace would like to invite you in. We're here to escort you," the guard announced. The team was greatly shocked. They went inside the palace where they could see that the place was immensely redecorated. "The masters will be here shortly," The guard said as he left them in the living room.

"Uh...What is happening?" Crane asked. No one had an answer.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE HERE!" They heard someone shout. Po and the others went to go check it out. They snuck over to the training arena where Tigress and King first trained. They saw Tigress there with her arms crossed and not in any chains. She looked a little annoyed. Nothing new there. They could also see King with about three other wolves that they figured were his brothers. Shen, Tai-Lung, and his son were there too. "You just sent a message saying that they were delayed."

"I know, but the guards said that they were following us," Shen explained.

"Okay, but why bring them into the palace? You know that they'll try to capture you the minute they see you two," Tigress added. Shen and Tai-Lung looked nervously at each other. Then Shen thought of something else.

"They might have heard our conversation and me barking orders outside. They may think that we're invading the Valley of Peace," Shen said worried.

"And we're going to stop you," Po said the team appeared in the doorway. They were in their fight stance. On instinct, Shen, Tai-Lung, and Tigress went into their fighting stance too. Before fists were exchanged, King put up his hands.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! Let's put our fists down. We're all just a little startled," King uttered as Shen, Tai-Lung, and Tigress dropped their stance. Po was the first one to noticed and dropped his stance.

"What's going on?" Po asked sternly. King laughed a little.

"Do I have a story for you," King said.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>


	11. Calming Tigress

Calming Tigress

* * *

><p>"I see," Shifu spoke letting all of what King said slowly leak in, "So your brothers really <strong><em>were<em>** trying to give her a tour, you changed Tai-Lung and Shen and every other criminal in this empire, you're training Tigress to fight the bandits that, while we were leaving, started to rule the Valley of Peace. And now, you're making your army prepare to take out this head villain and then go to the superintendent's place?" King nodded and a lot tired. "Okay, I get it."

"Good, because I'm exhausted," King huffed. With that, the Furious Five rushed over to Tigress and hugged her, glad to see she was safe and not on the opposite side. Po came up and smiled.

"It's good to have you back, Tigress," Po said thankfully. Tigress made the others let go and she stood in front of Po looking worried. "What's wrong?" He said quietly.

"I have to tell you something," Tigress replied quietly back.

"Okay," King shouted, ending their private discussion, "Listen, I hate to make this visit into a work day, but while you were coming here, we just got some word that some bandits are conquering the Valley of Peace."

"That's why we're making an invasion plan to go into the Jade Palace and get Valley of Peace back. My cannons are already on the boats going there," Shen said.

"But there's a problem with that," Tai-Lung explained, "The river doesn't go through the Valley of Peace. We need another way to go in." Then Po thought of something.

"What about the messenger express? Their hot air balloons will help us. We can go during a cloudy day, that way they don't see us," Po proposed. King thought about it.

"That's a good idea. Shen, avert half of all the available cannons to the air balloons," King commanded. Shen bowed and went away. "Meanwhile, Po and I have a plan. It takes much less time for less people to get to the Valley of Peace. So, Tai-Lung, Tigress, Po, and I will go back. The rest of you will have to come in with the second wave. We'll get in touch with General Ram when we get there. Come on, let's go. We leave in half an hour." With that, the room was in a busy frenzy. As time went by, Shifu and Tai-Lung reconnected and Tigress and Po talked. They went into the massive kitchen where Po made something for them to eat. Special green tea flavor noodle soup. Tigress's favorite. They sat down on opposite sides of the table.

"So...you wanted to tell me something?" Po questioned. Tigress looked around nervously. Po could tell. "What's wrong, Tigress?"

"Um...well...King told me what you were troubled about when we were in the Valley of Peace. You didn't think that you were worthy to be Dragon Warrior?" Tigress asked. That's not what she really wanted to talk to him about, but it wasn't the time. Po looked away annoyed.

"Why would he tell you that?" Po said a little angry. Tigress placed her hand on his, making him look back at her.

"Because like him, I care about you and if something's bothering you, I want to help. So, I wouldn't let him go until he told me," Tigress replied. Po sighed. "Listen, Po, I know that it may seem that coming from me, it would just be to make you feel better, but I don't want you to feel better."

Po looked at her very confused. "I want to you to know the truth. In my time here, I learned what makes a true warrior. It's helping those in need, even if they don't want it. It's protecting those who need it, even if they don't like you. And it's doing what's right, even when it seems like your help is not wanted or it doesn't seem like the best choice. And Po, you've done more than that. King told when we were in the valley that you would teach me how to be a true warrior, and you have." she said smiling. Po's face spoke volumes of amazed. Then finally he smiled wider than Tigress had ever seen before.

"Thank you Tigress. You've helped me a lot. I needed to hear that," Po thanked. Just then King came in.

"Come on guys, let's go. We're leaving," King ushered. Po whined.

"Awww, but I just sat down to eat," He complained. King grabbed him by the arm and led him out. Tigress shook her head with a small smile.

"I can't believe I like him," She said amusingly to herself.

* * *

><p>The four started out the city and into the woods. They started out running trying to see who could get to the border of the empire. Surprisingly, to everyone, and to the author of this story, Po won! "How is it," Tai-Lung panted, "that this guys is an easy 300 pounds and we can't outrun him?" Tigress shrugged smirking.<p>

"Well, that's Po for you. Always full of surprises. Like someone I know," she said looking accusingly at King. The wolf ignored the glare.

"Anyways, now that we're at the border of the empire, we got a three-day hike ahead of us. Come on, we better get going," King said. They started walking in silence, which was unusual and Tigress knew this. Po would usually be talking right about now, but he seemed to be quiet the whole way through. Tigress whispered over to Tai-Lung to start some conversation with Po. So, Tai-Lung did a long sigh and said loudly.

"So, Po...um...sorry about destroying your village and trying to kill you," Tigress hit him in the gut hard. Tai-Lung huddled over. "What?! That's all I got!" Tigress shook her head.

"It's alright. I forgive you," Po said flatly not looking backwards; he was in the front with King. Tai-Lung and Tigress were behind him. Another awkward silence pierced through. Tigress pulled a string out of King's fur. King yelped as he looked back. Tigress mouthed 'make him talk'.

King mouthed back 'I can't. He's in the zone right now.' Tigress gave him a stern look and cracked knuckles.

"So Po," King quickly said after seeing that, "how was your trip to the empire?"

"It was interesting. Figuring out that the gorilla would let you in by being honest was very weird. Other than that, nothing much to writing home about," Po said falling quiet again. Tigress hit Tai-Lung in the ribs. She told him to get him to talk.

"Okay, stop!" Tai-Lung exclaimed halting the procession, "Before we get anymore abuse and threats from Tigress trying to make this panda talk, can I just ask why you're so quiet? Because apparently, this doesn't usually happen. Am I right, Tigress?" Tigress glared at him for embarrassing her, but she ultimately nodded.

"I agree. Po is there a reason why you're so quiet?" King asked. Po shrugged as he continued to walk.

"I guess I just have a lot going in my mind. This is my latest battle and it's on my home turf. I'm just wondering if we can do this," Po said looking at the ground. Tigress placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We can do this. We always have, we always will. I know that's not what's worrying you. What is it?" Tigress asked wanting to know. Just then boar bandits jumped out of the trees.

"Three miles from the border and we're already fighting bandits? Wow, the Valley of Peace must have really gone down hill," Tai-Lung commented. King drew his swords out and pointed at one of the boars.

"Take them out," He bellowed. With a leap and a spring, the four took out the bandits. Po took one bandit out with his elbow, grabbed that bandit and threw him into another bandit. Tai-Lung knocked two bandit's heads together. King slashed his swords through the armor of the bandits. Quite soon, the bandits laid in a big groaning heaping pile. Po wiped his hands and turned around to see Tigress staring right at him with her arms crossed. Po scratched the back of his head.

"Before you dog down Po," King started, stopping any possible conflict that was about to ensue, "Let's get to camp. There's a river straight ahead, we'll set up camp there." They quickly got to the spot where they set up the tents. Po washed his face in the water and walked back to the camp site; it was about fifteen yards away.

"So, what's been bothering you?" Tigress asked. The air had an eerie sense to it. Po finally sighed.

"Well...I was worried about you. I mean, I know that you can completely take care of yourself it's just that...I'm very worried about this," Po explained. Tai-Lung shrugged along with King.

"I can see that as real concern," Tai-Lung said. King agreed. Tigress crossed her arms and stared at Po.

"Are you saying that I'm not strong enough?" Tigress asked angrily.

"Yes...I mean no! I'm just saying that maybe you should just allow King, Tai-Lung, and I do this mission," Po said trying not to offend her. Tigress's eyes narrowed and her teeth started to show.

"Are you saying that I'm weak?" Tigress asked, her anger ever raising.

"Oh! What do you know I forgot about checking the supplies. I'm going to go do that," Tai-Lung said getting up and out of the line of fire. Po looked at King.

"I bruise easily so I'm not in this," King said shooting out of the discussion. Tigress looked menacingly at Po.

"Tigress I-"

"I'm going to train...ALONE!" Tigress tried to say calmly but put so much anger on the word 'alone'. She stood up and went to the riverside. Po sighed. Great! Now she hated him. Po thought and thought until finally he came up with an idea.

"Hey, Tai-Lung! You know how to bring dead people to life, right?" Po asked as Tai-Lung looked in his tent for his "supplies" Both King and Tai-Lung popped out of their tents.

"Whhhhhyyyyy?" Tai-Lung asked carefully.

"No reason. I'm just about to do something that might get me killed," Po sighed as he got up and headed where Tigress was. Tai-Lung and King followed hidden. There he saw that Tigress was working on her punching form, particularly hard too. She glanced over to where Po was.

"What do you want panda?" Tigress grimaced. Po knew she was mad. She would only call him 'panda' unless she was mad.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Po said calmly.

"I DO NOT want to talk," Tigress emphasized.

"Good, because I want to talk and do something to you," Po said catching Tigress off guard. She stopped what she was doing and looked at Po.

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" Po quickly picked Tigress up bridal style, shocking Tigress.

"He's crazy," Tai-Lung whispered to King.

"PPOOO!" Tigress's warning turned into a shout as Po jumped into the river holding Tigress.

"Nope, he's dead," King corrected. As the two came back up coughing and gasping, Tigress wheezed out.

"Why would you do that?!"

"Let's have sex!" Po shouted with a bit of a crazy smile. Tigress back away from him.

"Nope, he's insane and in the grave," Tai-Lung said as the two went back to camp, not wanting to see the carnage about to ensue.

"WHAT!" Tigress shouted.

"Now, that I have your attention, let me explain myself," Po said calmly, "Tigress, what I'm worried about in this battle is that I may not be able to protect everyone. I am suppose to protect the people, but I can't protect everyone. The reason I said what I said is because I care about you and I can't live with the very idea of you getting hurt. When we battled Shen, when I saw you get hit by that cannon, I thought I would break down. Look, I've made some blunders in the past and even now. I know that you're more than capable to handle your own weight, and you're stronger than anyone I know. I just can not...deal with the thought of you getting hurt...and it be my fault."

Tigress stood there wet and shocked. Po was honestly just worried and concerned about her. Tigress hugged Po like in the battle of Shen. "Thank you," Tigress whispered. "I felt the same way when you got shot by that cannon. Don't worry, I'll be careful for your sake." Po sighed out of relief. She let Po go then crossed her arms. Her eyes narrowed a bit. Oh no. "But that doesn't explain why you carried me, went into the river, and then said out loud about having sex," Tigress said firmly. Po shrugged nervously.

"It was to get your attention," Tigress punched him in the arm. She smirked.

"It was bold, gutsy, and risky. That's what I like about you," She said smirking very widely. Together they went back to camp and prepared for the next stage ahead. Which was a trip!

**to be continued**


	12. Conquest of the Jade Palace

Conquest of the Jade Palace

* * *

><p>"You're alive?" King exclaimed astonished as the tiger and panda came back to the camp. "And not in shreds? Wow! You are a miracle." Tigress rolled her eyes.<p>

"Come on, we better get some sleep. We have to make a two day journey a one day tomorrow," Tai-Lung said. Quite soon morning came and the team rushed over to the next camping site. Another day and the four could the Jade Palace towering over the Valley of Peace. It was quite different from when they left. The clouds overhead were dark, heavy, and gloomy. From the distance, the four could see that the Jade Palace was battered and bruised. They looked into the village where the sight was a little bit better. They walked down the village to see everything intact, but empty. Then a certain birdy came out.

"Fenghaung," Tigress growled.

"Ah, if it isn't Shifu's little poise and a little doggie and cat," The owl looked closer at the cat and her eyes widened in shock, "You're Tai-Lung! But you're dead!"

"Not anymore," Tai-Lung said as he jumped at her. Fenghaung hovered off the ground looking smirkingly at the cat. Tai-Lung smirked back. The bird looked at Tigress, Po, and King to see them adding their foot to her face. They floored Fenghaung, literally, and Po quickly did something that he thought he would never do again.

"Second time's a charm," Po said as he administered the Wuxi Finger Hold. The big bright light seemed to bathe the village in yellow as the wave spread. As the dust cleared, Po asked Tai-Lung. "Where did that send you?"

"Where I needed to be," Tai-Lung shrugged. King out of the corner of his eye could see something move in the shadows. He turned to see a familiar shape.

"General Ram," King said relieved. The ram still had on his dark green robe and walked a little pained.

"I'm so glad that you got rid of her. She was the reason why we couldn't climb the mountain. Every time we tried to get up the mountain, she would block our way and prevent us from going up the mountain," the ram replied, "She's gone, but there are more up the mountain."

"Assemble your troops! You're going to take that mountain," King narrowed his eyes as he gave the command. Soon, the troops came out of hiding and formed a massive crowd. "Where are the citizens?" King asked the general.

"We evacuated almost everyone," Ram reported.

"Almost?" Tai-lung questioned.

"A certain goose didn't want to leave," Ram said annoyed, looking at the little shop.

"Dad!" Po exclaimed as he rushed inside. There he could see...that his father...was alive. In fact, he was cooking the food and noodles like nothing happened! Tai-Lung and Tigress ran in with Po.

"But...how?" Tai-lung asked amazed. Po didn't care as he ran up to hug his father.

"Fortunately, Fenghaung was has a bigger stomach than we expected. So, the goose has been making food for her," Ram said rolling his eyes.

"That explains why it was so easy to fight her. She gained some extra pounds," Tigress nodded. King glared at her.

"EASY?" He repeated.

"Usually it takes a lot to defeat her," Tigress explained. After Po and Mr. Ping reunited, Po went back to the group.

"There's also some good and bad news. The good news is that the superintendent is here."

"The bad news," King asked.

"The head criminal is here. There at the Jade Palace. They probably already know that we're here," Ram continued.

"Well, that doesn't sound like too bad of news," Po said smiling a bit. Ram shook his head. The weather looked like it was getting worse as the clouds grew darker.

"The news of the superintendent and the head criminal WAS the good news. The bad news is who the head criminal is."

"Who is it?" King asked.

"Tang-Wu," Ram said darkly. King's eyes widened as he stumbled back.

"What's wrong? Who's Tang-Wu?" Tigress asked. Tai-Lung spoke.

"Tang-Wu is the person that was King's protector. And the one who killed his parents." Tigress and Po gasped in shock. King balled his fists up. It started to rain. Tigress placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll take him down," Po said smashing his fist into his palm. Tigress nodded with him. King looked to Ram.

"Ready the troops. We're taking that mountain, and we're killing that dog," King said very menacing as the lightning flashed across the sky.

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?!" Shouted a panicking deer. His evil protector rolled his eyes.<p>

"Don't worry, I have traps, bandits, crooks, and every thing you can possibly imagine surrounding the whole mountain. They're never going to make it up here," He said. Tang-Wu, the bloody wolf as they use to call him. The big wolf was twice the size of King and three times taller than the deer. Lidong was actually a little shorter than he was. Lidong boringly played with one of the artifacts.

"I'm bored," Lidong muttered, "When are we going to have some real fun?"

"Patience. That Bone head King is sure to come up the hill," Tang Wu said evilly smiling.

"You mean that you're WANTING him to come up here?!" Superintendent Wu cried.

"Oh SHUT UP you annoying gazelle," Tang-Wu muscled, "It's all part of the plan. There's noone that King could have that could beat us." Then they heard a great commotion. It went on for about five minutes before subsiding. Lidong listened into the door.

"Well, I think they lost," Lidong smirked. Suddenly, King knocked down the door flattening Lidong for a moment.

"You!" King growled menacingly at the oversized wolf. Tang-wu smiled.

"Ah so you remember your protector who did nothing but help you," He said accusingly.

"You didn't, never did, and apparently will protect the people. You killed my parents for just helping an innocent man. And even if the man wasn't innocent, you are not to hurt your own citizens," King barked back unsheathing his swords. "It's time I finish you once and for all." Tang-Wu laughed.

"You couldn't defeat me without all your brothers. How are you going to fight me now?" Tang-Wu said smirking. Lidong rose up from underneath King's feet, knocking King back. Lidong rushed at him, but King did something that was a little...well not him. King plunged the swords into Lidong and threw him over his head and kicked his corpse down the stairs, where the others were fighting the traps and bandits. His swords still bloody, King watched the horrified faces of the Wu and Tang-Wu.

"There's one thing I did learn from you. Those who oppose you and stand in your path, cut them down!" King growled making his stance. "Now your turn." The deer squandered to a hide-y hole. Tang-Wu relieved the tension in his neck.

"Get ready to join your parents," The wolf grinned evilly. King angrily rushed the huge wolf attacking at the head. Tang-Wu was wearing arm armor, so the swords didn't penetrate. Tang-Wu stopped King's attack, grabbed his swords, broke them in half. Now, King was on the defense as he was quickly trying to dodge Tang-Wu's clawed slashes. King quickly slid underneath Tang-Wu and jumped on his back, desperately hitting his back and head. Tang-Wu whirled around uncontrollably, smashing head first into a pillar. King got off, but Tang-Wu caught his foot and threshed him to the ground.

His foot was about to stomp King out, but King rolled out of range and started to run. He grabbed the first thing he saw and hid behind the pillars. When Tang-Wu found him, King slash his new-gotten sword across the wolf's face. The scar it left was long and red. King rapidly punched Tang-wu in the gut until he came down. Thinking it was over, King made the fatal mistake of turning his back to Tang-Wu, who got up and slashed across King's back and knocked King outside. King could hardly get up as Tang-Wu rested his heavy foot on top of him. He was panting furiously.

"Now it's time to finish this," As he raised his hand to end King's life.

**to be continued.**


	13. Victory

Victory

* * *

><p>"FIRE!" Shen shouted. The first cannonball forced Tang-Wu to duck.<p>

"What the-" He looked up in the clearing sky to see a flying ship in the sunrise. King used the sword he still had to stab Tang-Wu's foot, getting him off of King. King stumbled into Po and Tigress's care as the two rushed up the mountain. They grabbed King and hurried down the mountain, out of the way of the cannons.

"FIRE!" Shouted Shen again. The cannonball made Tang-Wu fall to the ground.

"Can you please try to keep the Jade Palace in one piece?" Shifu hopelessly pleaded. Shen smirked.

"No promises," He said shrugging his shoulders. He pointed his men to the big bad wolf. "MEN! MAKE SURE THAT WOLF DOESN'T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN! FIRE!" The floating ship unloaded a hailstorm. Tang-Wu was immediately annihilated. Tai-Lung and General Ram rushed up to where Tigress and Po were nursing King.

"I'll be fine," Said King stubbornly, "Tai-Lung, Ram, get the deer."

* * *

><p>Superintendent Wu looked around to see if anyone was around. The Hall of Heroes was empty. He quickly rushed out the back door, bumping into Tai-Lung and General Ram with his sword.<p>

"Going somewhere?" Tai-Lung said gripping the deer's expensive clothes.

"Well what do you know? The first rich criminal," Ram smirked jokingly. Shen's flying boats touched down just outside of the valley, General Ram brought the people back to the valley. Tigress and Po had rushed King inside where they treated his wounds. Master Shifu, the Five, Tai-Lung, and Shen came in a little while later.

"Will he be okay?" Viper asked. Po gave King something to eat, and King moved around a bit.

"He seems to be doing fine. Just some bruises. I didn't know that you were such a healer, Po," Tigress acknowledged.

"There are many things you don't know about me yet," Po smirked.

"Seriously guys I'm fine," King muscled out.

"Oh good, then here's this." Tigress slapped King's bruised arm.

"OOWWWW!"

"That won't help with the swelling," Po sighed.

"What was that for?!" King exclaimed.

"Don't scare us and go off like that again. We were really scared when we saw Lidong's body on the steps," Tigress said firmly.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I just really didn't want him to get away," King replied.

"Well, don't do that, okay?" Po smiled. King laid back down after the injury.

"Shen, go to Wu's palace. Make sure that all the scrolls and documents about his crime ring are uncovered," he said. Shen bowed and went out the door. Then King looked to Po.

"Po, consider your village conquered," King smiled. The whole room laughed. Two days later, Ling, Zing, and Bing came to the Jade Palace to make sure that King was okay. They saw the wolf still on his bed, sitting up-right and wrappings surrounding his abdomen and arm.

"See? I told you he was okay," Ling smiled confidentially. Bing and Zing rolled their eyes. Po and Tigress were in the room for the Five had gone with Shen.

"So, you finished the job?" Zing smiled. King sighed out of relief.

"Yes, it is finally done," King breathed. Tigress tapped Po's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked, worrying Po.

"Sure," Po replied as the two went out. They went outside to the courtyard. "What's wrong, Tigress?" Tigress's eyes told a story of worry, fear, anxiety. Her body seemed to be locked in place. But her heart and mouth were still able to move, and what they came from them shocked both Po and Tigress.

"Po, I love you," Tigress quickly said. Po and Tigress's eyes widened. Tigress's heart seemed to stop and her breath was caught in her throat. The one minute seemed like an hour until Po's opened surprised mouth turned into a smile. Tigress was still worried what he would say.

"Awesome!" Po shouted. Tigress breathed out and smiled. That's her panda. Then he grabbed her hand gently and pulled her closer. "I love you too." Po kissed her on the lips. Tigress only wished it were longer. They looked into each other's eyes and hugged him as he hugged her back. Master Shifu looked from a far and smiled.

"I win," Shifu chuckled.

* * *

><p>The bear was pacing around waiting for someone to finally show. He SAID he would be there, but the scheduled time was getting later and later. Finally, he saw a figure emerge from the fog surroundings of the Jade Palace's mountain. The grey fur and wagging tail were signs that he was coming up. Po ran down and met him. "You're late," He said impatiently. King rolled his eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry, I had to deal with some bandits. Are Ling, Bing, and Zing already here?" King asked.

"Yes, everyone is ready for the surprise. Hurry! We better get into the Hall," Po exclaimed as the two rushed inside the dimly lit room. King and Po hid behind a pillar as the person of the hour came in.

"Come on mommy, it's in here!" a little child bursted in excitement. He came in dragging the tiger master by the hand.

"What is Xing?" Tigress kept asking. Then the candles were lit and everyone came out of their hiding place.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Shouted everyone. As usual, Tigress went to her fighting stance. She quickly realized that it was no threat. It was a celebration. Her mouth hung open as Crane presented a white, black, and orange cake. Po came out of his hiding place smiling. Tigress was astonished.

"You remembered," Tigress said hugging the panda.

"Yep, happy 10th anniversary," Po said hugging back.

"Wow," Tai-lung said with his wife, son, and daughter, "Five years ago, you had Little Xing," He said pointing to the white tiger with deep jade eyes, "Ten years ago you proposed to Tigress."

"And twelve years since I won the bet with Monkey when you two first kiss," Shifu smiled as he smirked at the embarrassed primate. Monkey had to wear a 'Kick me' sign on his back while wearing a dress for a week. Po and Tigress shook their heads, though that was a fun week. Po picked up little Xing.

"And to think it was all because of our empire," King smiled.

"Hey, we helped too," Shen, Mantis, and Viper protested.

"Go on mommy. Make a wish and blow out the candles," The little one said excitedly. Tigress thought for a moment then blew out the candles. Xing was the first to dive into the cake which made everyone laugh.

"So what did you wish for?" Po asked. Tigress smiled.

"Well, when you have everything you could ever want and need: family, friends, a loving husband, and a wonderful child, there's only one thing to wish for," She said kissing Po on the lips. "Wish that it will never end." Po smiled his genuine smile. So they celebrated and partied and it was a wonderful time.

**The End**


End file.
